The Legend of Zelda: Fanfic of Significance
by Freeq Runner
Summary: People were complaining I wasn't writing anything, so I churned this out in, ooooh, must've been at least thirty seconds.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda: Fanfic of Significance**

Link was dreaming. Or something. Well, he was asleep anyway, 'cause most Zelda games start that way and we must follow the convention! Anyway, he probably was dreaming, but it's not very significant, is it?

(That was rhetorical, by the way.)

So, old Ganny was up to stuff, meanwhile. I guess he broke out of the Sacred Realm again. Who knows? I should probably establish when in the timeline this all occurs, but no one will agree with me anyway, so let's not bother. Anyway, Ganny wanted to steal the Triforce using a cunning plan, but alas he had none at his disposal, so he just ransacked Hyrule Castle instead. He proceeded to kidnap Zelda for no clear reason, and pretended this was all part of the plan.

Link went to face his destiny and become the hero that was save Hyrule, because someone told him to and really, that's all the motivation a ten-year-old boy needs to do such a thing, eh? He earned that blue-hilted sacred sword thingy, which he was led to believe would defeat Ganny, but shock and bewilderment! By pulling the Master Sword from its pedestal Link actually _empowered _Ganny, thanks to the bright sages who thought to seal some of Ganny's power with the very thing they'd need to destroy him.

After killing the sages in a vengeful fury, Link went on to do battle with Ganny. He then sealed him away or killed him or something, the cad. Oh, and I guess Zelda was rescued, but its not like she had any plot relevance, is it?

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Significance**

_A long, long time ago the world was in an age of significance..._

In the small kingdom of Hyrule in the land of... Hyrule, trouble was a-brewin'. A malicious army of darkness and maliciousness invaded the peaceful kingdom. Yeah. And Ganny, lord of evil, prince of darkness, king of general unpleasantness led this army! Of darkness.

Sooo... he had the Triforce of Power, a magical artifact of non-adequately explored power and with it was able to... you know what? This is boring. On to Link!

Yeah, so he gathered the scattered fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom and killed Ganny using the Silver Arrow. Woo!

Oh, and rescued Princess Zelda. And Impa did some stuff, but who gives a shit?

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventure of Significance**

_Hyrule was on the road to significance..._

The power that the vile heart of Ganny had left behind was causing chaos and disorder in Hyrule, which are, of course, two very different things and you're a complete idiot for thinking otherwise. Anyway, his minions wished to revive him, but, well, it's a pointless subplot.

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Link to Significance**

_In a realm beyond sight_

_The sky shines gold, not blue_

_There the Triforce's might_

_Makes significant dreams come true_

It has been many years since Link last epic journey, to awaken the slumbering Zelda. Er, I probably should have covered that in the last story. Well, here's a quick recap:

See, a wizard appeared in Hyrule searching for the Triforce and he gained Link's help. (Shut up! This is _my_ interpretation of the Zelda timeline and if I have to change the details of every story just to make it fit so be it! After all, this is the _only_ way for the games to connect!)

Yeah. So they attempted to find information of the Triforce of Courage from Princess Zelda, who refused to speak. So the wizard cast a sleeping spell on her, in a cunning plan. See, people sometimes talk unwillingly in their sleep, right? Therefore, it's only logical that she will speak whatever she was unwilling to say.

(I think I should take a quick break to mention that the wizard was mentally retarded.)

Yeah, so Impa, unknowing of Link's traitorous ways, disclosed to him the location of the Triforce of Courage in the hopes that he would find it and revive the sleeping princess. And so, Link went on his epic quest to earn the Triforce and, you know.

So, now you know the story of A Link the Past. Hurrah!

**The End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Significant Awakening**

_Though you fulfilled the Hyrulian prophecy of the Legendary Hero and destroyed the evil tyrant Ganny, the land of Hyrule enjoyed only a significant peace._

On a personal journey to test his... wait, did that bit up there say "you"? It should have said "Link".

**The End**


End file.
